Shingeki no Kyojin: The Son of A Legend (Male Reader x Mikasa)
by FabulousOtaku-0w0
Summary: (y/n) a boy that lived on his own for years after his mother's death. He seeks revenge for his mother's death, and wants to mark an important role in history. (y/n) Never got the chance to meet his father. Since he was born , it is said that he's father left them, so he wanted to find him but when his mother died it changed. (Summary sucks so just read the story and Later Romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I will never give up on this just like my other romance fics since I'm just gonna follow the flow of manga/anime T3T SO HAVE FUN READING! owo**

**Warning: I Own Nothing (except for some lines :v) and If I do... I'll make Levi and Mikasa the main characters T3T**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. (Outside The Walls)<strong>

You were sitting down while drawing on the soil bored. You were unprotected by the walls. You don't care anyways, the only thing that you wanted is get to kill at least one titan per day. You wanted to train and find out on why they are so many of them and help the human beings **BEFORE**. You didn't wanted to help them when you found out the reason on why your mom was killed at a very young age, you brushed away the memories of that day. The only thing that you knew on that time was that a Titan was on your back with its smiling form. You weren't too sure if its really smiling that creepily since from the start or if it's just smiling because it's an idiot. The Titan was about to grab you but...

"Huh? Mikasa-chan did you hear something?" A boy asked.

The girl named Mikasa looked at the boy. "No." She answered end the boy looked at the wall.

You sheathed your sword that was on your back and sat down. You saw hundreds of people riding a horse and was obvious that they're here to try and kill at least one Titan. You sighed at their foolishness, you knew that they don't have a chance to win at their fighting style. You were about to go away when someone grabbed you from behind, you saw the man and he rode you on his horse. "Hey! What was that for!?" You asked.

"There's a kid over here!" The man shouted to his other teammates and continued to ride his horse. His teammates grabbed you by the arm and dragged you over a wagon. You tried to escaped but they kept putting you on that wagon. The third time you escaped they tied you with a rope.

"LET ME-!" You stopped your sentence when you saw that they were losing. 'Foolishness it is.' You thought and forgot about the rope. You watch some of the soldiers die and get devoured. You kinda pity them since they have no knowledge to defeat any single one of them. You just watch them fight and fight until something happened.

"LET'S RETREAT!" The leader said and rode on his horse with full speed. You that is on a wagon felt uncomfortable since your butt is feeling hurt whenever the wagon is bumping. You weren't complaining because you'll die if you do. Titans are following after you guys, you looked at the Titan straight into its eyes, then your eyes turned red and the Titan exploded. The one that is lying on the wagon didn't saw it, fortunately. Your eyes went to normal eyes and continued to get hurt at that uncomfortable feeling that you are feeling. The gates of the wall opened and saw the world inside the cage of humans.

The soldiers made a slow entrance and people gathered and watched them. They looked at you in wonder on why you're there unharmed while the others are physically harmed. A woman crying finding her own son came.

"Where's my son!?" She asked while crying. The leader of the group's eyes were full of sadness.

"Bring her his son." The leader said and two men gave her a wrapped thing. The woman opened it and saw her son's hand. She cried and hugged it.

"H-He became useful r-right?" She asked. "He died because of being a h-hero, r-right?"

"Of course..." The woman looked at him with tears. "No." He continued and she cried more.

"He did became useful. He saved my life from the forest. Without him I must be dead by now." You answered and pitied the woman. The woman cried happily that her son became useful after all. The soldiers looked at you with utter shock. "He saved my life. Look at me now, I'm unharmed, no wound made contact with my skin." A soldier untied you and you walked down the wagon.

"Where do you live, young man?" He asked.

"Me? Oh... I... I don't live...umm...anywhere." You answered honestly and the man sighed. He's heavily wounded but he looked fine for you.

"You can live with me." He said you were about to answer when something hit the wall. People's eyes were in horror, you saw a big hand on the wall. That monster that you seemed to be familiar with. The head of the Titan poked out, you remembered that Titan from before. Anger filled within you, so you were about to charge at that Titan when the man that offered you. Stopped you from doing so, you forced yourself to get free from him but he won't let go. He's too strong for you. "Don't! You'll just get killed!" He said as a hole was made to the wall. You looked shocked as Titans slowly came in. The villagers started running away , the soldier grabbed your wrist and ran with you. "Don't look back and keep running!" He said but you looked back and just want to crush all of those Titans. Your wrist got free and you ran towards the Titan but the man grabbed you and carried you.

"Let me go!" You said. You two passed by a bunch of people. A woman stuck in debris and two children tries to remove the debris from the woman. "Old geezer! Look! They need help!" You said to him. He looked at the people and he accidentally dropped you as he runs towards them. You felt bruised at your side and growled. "Damn old man." You said as you ran from where they are.

"Hannes-san! Go leave me alone and save the kids!" The woman said while crying. You felt hurt to see a mother cry. You were remembering the memories of your mother but slapped yourself and helped on putting up the debris but failed. It's too heavy for you to carry it.

"No! I'll save you all!" He said and charged towards. He stopped in front of a Titan sweating heavily. He went back to where you are and grabbed the boy and the girl carrying them.

"WHAT ABOUT HER!?" You shouted enraged. He knocked you out and saw a wagon. He pulled the wagon while running.

The boy elbowed Hannes on at the back of his head. "What is it Eren?" He asked and stopped running.

"We could've saved mom!" He said mad. "Why the hell would you do that!?" Tears were forming in his eyes as he said that. "We could've saved her!" Eren elbowed Hannes on top of his head hardly.

You woke up because of Eren but you pretended to be unconscious as you pretend to be unconscious you accidentally slept

"Cut it out." Hannes said as he threw Eren, the girl went for him and kneeled on his side. Hannes walked to him and called for his name. "You could not save your mom because you're weak neither that boy over there." He pointed to you. Eren punched him but Hannes grabbed his wrist. "I... I couldn't face the Titan. Because I was scared!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks and Eren was shocked.

You finally woke up from your nap and stretched your arms. "STOP THE DRAMA!" You said annoyed and kinda angry. Hannes stood up , and carried Mikasa and Eren to the wagon. He pulled it while he and Eren were crying.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

The girl remembered something and looked back with full of sadness in her eyes. You looked at them and you swear that you hate yourself when you always pretend to be asleep or unconscious and you accidentally became asleep for real. "This is familiar..." The girl said and looked at her with curiosity. She continue to think deeply and you looked back to see on what is happening at the back of them.

Titans kept continuing to devour human beings without any signs of hunger but pleasure only. "Hurry get to the inner gates! Hurry up if you don't want to be eaten!" A man said while letting people get in , inside the inner gates.

A blonde boy looked around while standing. "Armin sit down." A man said.

"But Eren and Mikasa aren't here yet." He said and saw his friends with you. You were emotionless, you didn't show any emotions in you but you were sure that you're sad for them. "Eren..."

"Now isn't the good time to talk with them..." The man said while Armin is just standing looking at his friends. "Those poor souls... You can tell on what happened by just looking at them." Armin gasped on what he said.

You were just standing and looked at the people. You felt pity on the people that are gonna be left behind. You wanted to be the one left behind and all of them should go but that's too impossible. A Titan just broke the gate. You were shocked at the Titan , you never saw a Titan that has the appearance like that. t breathes fire...

"It's all over... the Titans will eat us all.." You heard a person said. You calmed yourself down but you didn't stop from thinking of you getting eaten by a Titan. You looked at Eren that was crying and sighed.

"Not because we're humans is that we can't fight them back..." You said and leaned on the wall. Eren clutched his fist and started to walk. You looked at him but didn't follow. Mikasa did but not you.

"Eren." Mikasa called for his name but he didn't response.

"What's the matter Eren?" Armin asked but he just got pushed out of the way by Eren. "Eren?"

"I'm going to kill them all! Not even single one of them shall be left!" He said angrily. You remembered him as you. The same thing you said but you knew that you two were too different. Same words yet different actions.

You leaned on the wall as you watch Eren cry from his dream. He talked with Mikasa and they stood up saying something. "_(your name)_ , you coming?" Mikasa asked and you nodded. You walked with them. "This place used to be the food reserves." Mikasa said.

"It did? What's the food like?" You asked in curiosity. You weren't in such a place before. You were too new to learn everything about the world that you got in. Sure you were mad at humans because you have another reason other than the issue about your mom before. They thought that they could just cry in a corner and get eaten by Titans alive.

"I don't know..." She answered.

You watched two men arguing. 'Pitiful humans.' You said. You weren't sure if your a human too since your ears were different from them. It was kinda pointy, you have canine teeth, different colors of both eyes one is color _(color)_ and the other one is tinted _(color)_ and aside from that you've got 'weird' senses as you have said it and most of all your hair has an unusual hair color. The only one that you met in your family was your mom so you weren't sure on who your father was. Your goal before is too find him but after the day that your mom died, the goal that you set in life is to kill all the Titans.

"Armin?" Eren said while Armin's running on your way.

"Look I've got this, grandpa have this for us kids." Armin said and gave you three each bread.

You stared at the food that you are holding and sniffed it. "What is this?" You asked, you never had this kind of food before so you were curious. You don't know that a bread was a common food to them.

"It's a bread." Eren answered. You stared at it and took a very very small bite.

"This bread is deliciuos.. Thanks!" You said.

"It's your first time eating one?" Armin asked.

"H-Huh? U-Umm..." Before you could answer a soldier looked at your group and made a 'tch.' sound.

"What's with him?" Eren asked.

"There's no probably enough food for everyone." Armin answered. You looked at an old woman that looks hungry. You stared at your food first and offered it to her when she was about to thank you. You were already in your group.

"Huh? You're not gonna eat?" Armin asked.

"What's the purpose of eating when I'm not hungry at all?" You lied.

You saw some men fighting over food. "Why do we have to give our food to outsiders? I mean the Titans broke through the wall anyways." The man from before said. You heard it and got angry but didn't showed it. One more rude word from him and you'll get him killed. "They should've eaten more of them." He continued and you clutched your fist.

"YOU!" You pointed to the man and he raised his eyebrow. "YOU FOOLISH PERSON!" You said and punched him in the gut. Another person was about to kick you but blocked it, you were about to draw your sword but Mikasa stopped it from doing so. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN FELT ON HOW IT IS LIKE TO SEE PEOPLE DEVOURED BY THOSE TITANS!" You shouted and was about to throw another punch at him but Armin grabbed you.

"We're so sorry! He was just very hungry!" Armin excused.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT-"

"Stop." Mikasa said, you looked at her and you stopped getting angry.

"Whatever.. You would've been dead without us." The soldier said and started to walk away. "You kids should learn to be grateful."

"_(your name)_ , are you okay?" Armin asked coming to your side , same with Mikasa and Eren.

You nodded. "You should've sliced them with your sword!" Eren said.

"I'm not a foolish person to do such things without any deep reasons to do it." You said and sighed.

Eren sat down on the railings while you leaned on the post. "I'll go back to Wall Maria and kill all of those Titans." He said seriously.

"Eren.. You're not serious , right?" Armin asked worried.

"He's serious... and I'll do the same anyways." You said while your arms are across.

"I'm not one of those people on who acted like tough when protected by those walls!" He said and got down from the railings. He got something from his pocket. "I don't need this crap!" Eren said and threw the bread to Armin. You're supporting him yet he's having enough. You punched Eren angrily.

"SHOW SOME LIFE! AREN'T YOU SEEING THAT HE WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!?" You said to him.

"What!? You too!? I thought you were strong but you're just like them! You two are both a piece of weakling!" He said you got angry at him. "MAYBE YOU'RE PARENTS'S ARE AS WEAK AS YOU! AND MAYBE THEY'RE ALSO A CREEP LIKE YOU!" You were enraged you didn't felt anything but anger. Anger filled you. You give Eren a heel kick making him fly outside and landed hard.

"Never. Talk. Shit. About MY PARENTS!" You said and stomped off. Armin looked at you shocked. Eren spat some blood and Armin helped him but Mikasa didn't. She looked at you.

...

You sat to place where you can watch people fight. "_(your name)_-san." You looked to the person that called for your name. It was Mikasa.

"What do you need?" You said while looking at the people.

"I'm sorry for what Eren did so please forgive him." She apologized and did the same thing as you did.

"Tch. You're the one who's saying sorry? And How could I forgive him... HE JUST TALK SHITTY THINGS TO MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" You said and stood up angry again.

"Control yourself." Mikasa said and looked at you calmly. "I know the feeling of that... I also felt on what Eren have said, and I have talked with him. He's just shocked on what happened."

"I know... But are you really the one that is supposed to apologize for him?" You asked.

"You also need to apologize. You should also understand him as you want him to understand you."

"Okay..." You said. Silence , you didn't heard a thing from her anymore and you felt a little bit uncomfortable. "I don't know on why I did tell you guys my name..." You said.

"It's your decision to tell yours." She said.

"You're too quiet."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Whatever."

"_(y/n)_..."

"What?"

"Can you also look for Eren's safety when I'm not around?"

You looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... Okay, I guess. Yeah sure. I-I Promise?"

**(Weeks after...)**

Armin cried while holding a straw hat. "The Titans are to be blamed. If we are to defeat them, we would regain our place in this world." Eren said and sat down. "Armin.. Me and _(your name)_ are applying to military training next year." Armin looked at Eren shocked. "I'll become strong enough to fight them." You looked at Eren and Mikasa sighed.

"Me too." Armin said.

"Armin?!" Eren called for his name with disbelief while Armin's looking at the straw hat he is holding.

"Me too!" Armin declared.

"I'll join you too." Mikasa said and you all looked at her. It was no surprise to you, of course, she just wanted to look for Eren's back.

"Mikasa! You don't have to!" Eren said. "You said-"

"She would ensure your safety, right Mikasa?" You said and Mikasa nodded.

"Alright... we'll all join." Eren said.

**Training Grounds (A Year Later)**

"You are officially members of the training unit no. 104!" A man said. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge." Keith said. "I'm not here to give you a warm welcome! All of you are livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans."

"Then why did we ever became a trainee, if we're just a livestock?" You scoffed silently.

"What is that!?" Keith asked and now was in front of you.

"Nothing, Sir, Keith , Sir!" You said and gave you a creepy look in the eyes.

"Good. because from now on! I'll train you useless shits!" Keith said and walked back to his stage. "I'll teach you on how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, would you be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands." Keith said.

'Stupid, old geezer.' You thought and he punched you on the top of your head. "Ow..." You said and rubbed your head.

"Think of me as like that and you will receive a heavier punishment." He said.

"Whatever..." You said. You looked through the mountains and clutched your fist. 'I will destroy every single one of them... I will avenge my mom... For my mom.' You thought and Keith looked at you and walked on his stage again.

'He can be useful.' Keith thought. 'But I won't go easy on him ...**The Son of The Legend**...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... the last one didn't go too well T T <strong>

**How was it though? Stupid? Please review so I can see on what I can improve or on what do you think of this fanfic.**

_**One Review = One New Chapter**__** OWO**_

_**No Review = No New Chapter**__** T3T**_


	2. Note

**Actually this isn't a new chapter ^^''' I just wanted to say that this fanfic is a little bit of a failure ._.**

**I'm new at SnK I'll re-write it as soon as I have finished the episodes. You guys needed to wait for months for me to update so please have patience :v**

**and... I forgot my next line ._.**


End file.
